


Bunker Movie Night

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misuse of Popcorn, Movie Night, Multi, Sam Is a Little Touchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Just a nice normal movie night with two brothers, a vampire, an angel, and the king of Hell.





	Bunker Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Crowley
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Movie night

Movie night was bound to be fun. Before the movie could start, there was always the pre-movie argument. That’s what happened when you got so many people with such different taste together to watch a movie, but it was still one of the best parts of the night, even if the ending was a foregone conclusion.

Castiel liked cartoons. The sillier the better. Most of the appeal was in the weird parallels and meanings he would find in them, annoying Dean to death, but Crowley could certainly appreciate the power of a good troll. Sam enjoyed watching Castiel troll Dean a little too much, too. Sam liked documentaries and biopics and weird shit. Castiel loved them, too, again mostly because of watching Sam enjoy himself more than for the movie itself. Sam and Castiel were clearly made for each other.

Dean’s triad was a little less… sappy. Dean loved a good action movie, and in his case, it really was all about the movie. Nothing to do with anything else. Crowley thought that the time he’d convinced everyone to watch Thor probably had been a bit of trolling Sam, but the movie was right up Dean’s alley, so that was just a side benefit. Crowley liked the old-time detective movies. Humphrey Bogart was a weak spot. War movies, too. And then Benny would always argue for a chick flick, just to rile Dean up, even though he really preferred monster movies. The idea of a vampire loving Dracula movies made Crowley snicker every time.

The fights always ended the same way. Everyone picked one movie, wrote the title on a slip of paper, threw them into Benny’s hat, and whoever had won the week before drew a title. That was the one they watched. Last week they’d watched March of the Penguins – Sam’s choice – so this week, Sam was picking. Sam stuck his hand in and came out with a paper that caused him to roll his eyes. “Okay, who’s the joker?”

“Huh? What’d you draw, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Legally Blonde. If it weren’t for the fact that it would require you to have seen the movie, so you’d know, I’d think it was you.”

“Legally Blonde? What the hell? No, I wanted to watch Bond." Dean scrunched up his face. "What even is Legally Blonde? Is it porn?”

Sam's bitch face got worse. “No, it is not porn, we do not watch porn on Movie Night and you know it. You’re about to find out what it actually is, so I’m not gonna spoil it. Anyone want to fess up?”

Crowley raised his hand. “My choice. Lawyer movie. You know how we love our lawyers, where I’m from.”

Everyone but Castiel started snickering, even Sam. “Okay, okay. Fine. Legally Blonde it is. Start it up.” Sam settled on the floor in front of Castiel’s chair, where Castiel could easily wrap his legs around Sam and play with his hair. Crowley, Dean, and Benny took the couch, where they could easily throw popcorn at each other while they cuddled.

 

When the movie was over, Dean looked over at Sam. “So why would you think I’d pick this? It wasn’t awful, but…”

“Because you’re my big brother and you’d just have to rub in that I only got 174 on my LSAT. Elle beat me.”

“And you really think I’d subject myself to a ridiculous chick flick because of that?” Dean threw a piece of popcorn at Sam. “You’re a dumbass. No wonder Elle did better than you! Although I bet you’d have known the shoe brand and the perm thing, too…”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Have fun cleaning up the popcorn over there. I’m out of here. Coming, Cas?” Sam stalked out, Castiel right behind him.

“Well, now that the goody-two-shoes squad is out, what do we do?” Crowley put his feet up on the table. “I mean, we could clean up the popcorn, but taking orders from Moose just rubs me the wrong way.”

“You inflicted a chick flick on me. You are in trouble, dude.” Dean scooped up a handful of popcorn and threw it at Crowley. “Come on, Benny. Back me up here.”

“No can do, chief. I loved the movie.” Benny picked up Sam and Castiel’s abandoned bowl of popcorn, which hadn’t been thrown, and started eating. “You two fight it out. I’ll just sit back and eat popcorn while you work yourselves up.”

“Weak.” Dean and Crowley nodded at each other and both of them threw their popcorn at Benny.


End file.
